The present disclosure relates to a writing instrument, and in particular to a system for assembling together two barrels of the writing instrument.
By way of example, two barrels may be assembled together by screwing them together or by snap-fastening between ribs and grooves formed on or in each of the barrels.
Nevertheless, the two barrels can be separated from each other relatively easily. There thus exists a risk of the two barrels becoming separated when that is not desired, e.g. while in use.